


love line

by nosedive



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, changmin is a chef, changmin is a single dad, homin are cute and domestic, may contain angst in the future, yunho is a kindergarden teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosedive/pseuds/nosedive
Summary: changmin is need of dire help. being a chef and a single father is hard to manage so he decides that the best way to handle it is to bring his child to daycare. there he meets his son's favorite teacher, a tall and always smiling jung yunho.





	1. one ;

changmin woke up to his son jumping on his bed. his eyes were still closed shut, yet he was already awake. daeho continued bouncing, giggling and repeating the word "daycare." grudgingly changmin opened his eyes to his son smiling at him so widely, his eyes seemed to be close.

 

"good morning sweetheart," whispered changmin, blinking a couple of times to focus his vision. his son giggled and kissed him on the cheek, giving him the biggest hug he can muster with his tiny arms.

 

"good morning papa," said his daeho, changmin's heart fluttered as he chuckled lightly at his affectionate son. he hugged him back and got out of the bed, with daeho resting in his arms. he was starting to hum softly, and it made changmin's heart grow even more. he made his way to the kitchen, where he propped daeho to sit on the island so that he can prepare their meal. he decided on something easy and hearty, kimchi fried rice with tuna and fried egg, and as he started cooking he decided to engage daeho into a conversation.

 

"are you excited for your first day in this daycare daeho?" he asked as he prepared the rice.

 

"yes papa," he said enthusiastically, his tiny hands drumming the island marble, his smile wide and his eyes sparkling with excitement. "but what if the the other kids don't like me?"

 

changmin heard the drop of his son's voice, and how he stopped drumming his hands on top of the marble. he stopped cutting the kimchi immediately, taking of the plastic gloves and rushing to daeho's side. he was pouting now, his eyebrows furrowed with worry and his hands fidgeting nervously. changmin put his hand over his son's tiny hands and held hispeachy cheek on the left hand.

 

"they will love you, sweetheart," reassured changmin, he was caressing daeho's cheek with his thumb. the man looked at him, his pout still intact but his overall demeanour was much more relaxed than before.

 

"are you sure?" daeho asked, not completely sold on the idea.

 

"of course i am!" changmin stated, smiling for his son, "you're going to blow them away." daeho smiled then, his eyes sparkling and his cheeks turning pink from his father's compliment. he stretched his arms and gave him a hug and a kiss on a cheek. he brought daeho down for him to get ready, and changmin continued making breakfast.

 

after eating, changmin washed the dishes and got himself ready quickly. he wore a white t-shirt and navy blue jacket and black jeans; he was going to wear his chef's uniform at the restaurant itself anyway, there was no need to dress up. he got out of the house with daeho holing his finger and they made their way to the parking lot of their apartment building, after placing daeho in is own chair in the car, changmin started the car and headed to his son's new daycare.

 

as they reached the daycare, changmin got out of the car and helped his son out too. daeho was visibly nervous, he refused to take his father's hand and walked slower than usual. before changmin could open the door, daeho poked the back of his leg multiple times, making him look down to his son. he was wearing a huge winter coat that made him even smaller than he already was. he was fidgeting again, and despite the cold weather he seemed to have beads of sweat in his forehead, making changmin worry instantly. he crouched down and patted the sweat out of his son's forehead with his jacket, and kissed daeho's forehead.

 

"can we go home?" daeho whispered, his voice small and vulnerable. changmin's worry grew by the second and he did think of scooping his son and running away from the place that made daeho so nervous, but he knew that would be wrong.

 

"sweetie it's okay," changmin reassured his son calmly, "it's okay to be nervous, but you have to get past your nervousness and have the courage to face the things that scare you."

 

"but what if nobody likes me?" daeho was about to cry now, his voice quivered and his eyes shown with tears threatening to fall out of his large eyes. changmin started to panic, quickly he scooped up his son and let him rest his head in changmin's shoulder as changmin rocked them back and forth, whispering reassuring words to make his son feel better.

 

"no one will hate you baby," he said, but thepanic in his voice betrayed him and he felt daeho's lips quiver and his shoulders became wet with tears. "no no baby it's okay don't cry, everything will be oㅡ"

 

"is everything okay?" asked a deep and friendly voice behind the duo. changmin rolled his eyes and bit back a remark. "does it look like everything was okay? my child is crying," changmin thought to himself before turning to answer whoever was at the door.

 

he turned around and saw an angel.

 

the man very clearly beautiful. changmin's eyes fell straight to his plump lips, with a tiny mole on the top left of his upper lip. his eyes were another gem. it seemed to sparkle when he smiled and his eyes were staring curiously at changmin, making him feel thirsty and hot. he looked likeㅡ

 

"sir?" changmin was slapped back to reality with the man calling for him.

 

"yes?" changmin managed to say, his whole body still frozen at the sight of the man.

 

"is everything okay?" he asked again politely, smiling charmingly. "is your child okay?"

 

"what? oh. yeah...everything's...i mean no it's not okay," spluttered changmin and he saw the man's smile grow slightly bigger. he wanted to bury himself at that point but his son was with him. "my son is a little worried about his first day."

 

recognition lit up the man's face.

 

"oh! he's the new student!" cooed the man, "come inside mr..."

 

"shim." blurted changmin. "shim changmin, and this is shim daeho."

 

"ah yes come inside then mr. shim," beamed the man, pulling the door widely for the duo. "i'm jung yunho and i'm an assistant teacher for the mountain bird group, which means i'll be one of your son's teachers."

 

"that's..." changmin thought for a moment for what to say next, "...cool."

 

changmin has never wanted the sweet release of death more than at that moment. but yunho looked at him and laughed.

 

"if you say so mr. shim," he said, licking his lips. he seems to do that quite often, changmin thought, mesmerized by the man. yunho turned his attention to the sniffling daeho, who was still in his father's arms and who was resting his head on the crook of changmin's neck.

 

"daeho," cooed yunho, stretching his arms for the child, "let's get you ready, buddy."

 

changmin was about to state that daeho wasn't very keen on new people but out of nowhere daeho suddenly unwrapped his tiny arms from changmin's neck and wrapped it in yunho's. he let go of his son and watched as yunho brought him to a hallway where, changmin suspected, the room was. he quickly took his shoes off to wear slippers and ran to where yunho brought his child. it was at the end of the hallway, the last door to the left. changmin walked in and saw yunho taking off his son's shoes and putting them in a little shoe rack. he also helped daeho in taking off his huge winter coat. all the ehile cooing and making daeho feel comfortable and relaxed.

 

changmin smiled at the sight. he wanted to stay there forever but he needed to leave soon or else he would be late for work. so silently, he walked up to his son and his teacher and tapped his shoulder lightly. daeho turned to him with a smile.

 

"papa's going to leave now okay?" changmin said caressing daeho's cheeks with his thumb. "have fun sweetheart!" daeho nodded and gave him a big hug, muttering an "i love you" before letting go. he ran off to play with some legos leaving the two men behind.

 

changmin awkwardly stood there for a few seconds before speaking again, "i'll be a couple of hours late on picking him up today," he explained to the beautiful man. "there's a lot of things to do in the restaurant and no one else can come and bring him home, so if it's not too much to ask can youㅡor anyone elseㅡjust stay with him till i come?"

 

yunho nodded with understanding, "sure thing mr. shim. i'll take good care of daeho, don't worry."

 

"thank you, mr. jung," changmin said, shaking the man's hand and bowing slightly. he then speeded off the hallway, quickly wore his shoes, bowed at the other teachers there and dashed off his car to get to work. mr. choi will kill me if i come late, thought changmin as he started his car. although he couldn't get fully scared, as his mind was filled with thoughts about the ever smiling teacher at his son's daycare.

 

\--


	2. two ;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yunho felt like god has sent him a perfectly sculpted beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> admittedly this is quite short :( i've decided to make the point of view alternate between the two characters just so you can get more information out of it! hope you enjoy this!

“when will my papa come, teacher?” asked a drowsy shim daeho, whilst in yunho’s arms. they were waiting for his father to arrive, and daeho was the only child left at the daycare. in fact, at this time even yunho should have been at home, or realistically, out with his friends. but yunho didn’t mind. it was always a treat for him to work and play with these children and daeho was quite special; at three he had a wide vocabulary, and he was quite mature and silent, unlike the other three year olds. even so he knows how to make friends and is always smiling. yunho didn’t mind spending a little more time with his new student.

 

he didn’t mind seeing his father again, either.

 

shim changmin was a treat to look at. his sculpted cheekbones and fair skin left yunho breathless, his voice, smooth as honey, was like music to yunho’s ears. he could tell the man was in great shape just by looking at him and it made yunho’s throat dry just thinking about it. shim changmin was the epitome of beauty, he’s someone that deserved a marble statue made for them, but even the most amazing sculptor would not able to catch the perfection of the man.

 

“teacher vitamin!” daeho exclaimed, pulling yunho out of his thoughts. he looked at the child, blushing silently.

 

“yes daeho?” he asked the boy in his lap. the child looked awake again, and he was smiling.

 

“papa’s here!” he smiled even more, getting out of yunho’s grasp to wear his shoes. “teacher vitamin! come on! let’s greet him!” he ran back to where yunho was sitting, startig to get nervous at the idea of seeing the man again. nonetheless he let himself be pulled by the tiny child, helping his wear his huge coat and holding his backpack for him. they got out of the room and crossed the hallway to the entrance, where changmin was waiting. he was in his chef’s uniform, which he pushed up to his elbow, and he wore his toque too, making his fridge fall onto his eyes. he smiled when he saw daeho, and yunho saw the crinkle in his eyes as he did and it made yunho’s heart beat so much quicker than yunho thought was healthy. changmin crouched down and opened his arms as yunho let go of him to run to his father. yunho tried to calm himself down before talking to daeho’s father. he walked to the father and son and prepared to greet him.

 

“good afternoon, sir,” yunho greeted, smiling widely, his hands at his back to hide the fact that he was shaking a little. changmin looked up and smiled softly.

 

“please, call me changmin,” he said, standing up and carrying his child in his arms. “thank you for looking after my daeho! i hope it wasn’t a hassle for you.”

 

“not at all! i had fun with little daeho!” yunho said and turned his attention to the child, who was smiling at him, “didn’t we?”

 

“yes! teacher vitamin was so fun!” giggled the child, and the two men laughed at his cuteness.

 

“vitamin?” changmin asked, looking puzzled. yunho blushed loudly, he rarely got embarrassed but everything was making him giddy and nervous.

 

“uh, yeah. i sort of have that nickname here because i intent to give strength and passion and energy to my students, hence vitamin yunho,” yunho laughed embarrassedly. changmin smiled widely at him and for a few seconds things were awkward. it felt longer than a few seconds though, and yunho started sweating despite the cold weather. “well, if there’s nothing else i can do for you, i’m going to bid you too a goodbye,” said yunho, desperate to get out of an awkward situation, especially an awkward silent interaction. he hated the dense feeling of being in a situation where both people clearly had things to say, but can’t say it, no matter the consequences. he bowed lightly and turned around to walk away.

 

“wait!”

 

yunho stopped in his tracks. he breathed in and out a couple of times to calm himself down, will changmin really ask _that_ question? possibly, possibly not. but what makes yunho think that the beautiful man was bent anyway? he hasn’t shown much interest in yunho. he just sort of assumed he wasn’t straight because he thought god was finally giving him some spice in his love life, but what if this isn’t it? yunho sighed and turned to face the god of a man.

 

“yes?” he tried to make it sound casual, nonchalant, cool. the stood there for a couple for seconds again, before changmin finally spoke up.

 

“um, thanks again,” changmin said, smiling lightly. “see you.” with a small bow, and a goodbye from daeho, the pair were out of the door, leaving yunho with the taste of disappointment and frustration. _i guess he really wasn’t interested,_ thought yunho as he walked to the faculty room to fetch his things and to go home.

 

he wanted to hit himself in the face. why did he have to think that a man that pretty was anything but straight? he was fooling himself thinking that even if he was gay, he would be interested in yunho. as yunho said goodnight to his co-workers, he left the building with his heart heavy and his whole body disappointed.

 

yunho decided that going out wouldn’t be the best idea with his state. he kindly declined the invitation of his close friends when they suggested korean barbecue over chat, saying he had a lot of unfinished work to attend to. it was true to an extent, he was in charge of the activities of the mountain bird group for the next week, and he was suppose to do it awhile ago, but failed to do so. he started working on it now, trying to push his thoughts away from what happened. it’s not changmin’s fault that yunho got his hopes up, it’s not changmin’s fault that yunho seems to be attracted to every man or woman he meets. and usually he’d be able to charm his way into being close to them, and dating them a few months. but changmin was different. he had no idea how it happened but yunho seems to be completely smitten by the boy, even though their meeting lasted less than one hour. yunho needed serious help.

 

he forced himself to finish his task at hand. by the end of it, his mind completely drained. he closed his laptop after saving the file and let himself rest in his comfortable chair. he closed his eyes for a second and tried not to think of the beautiful man as he slowly drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> 72 hours with tvxq gave me so much fluffy emotions!! this whole idea came from twt user @qtjyh!! here's the link of the au summary they did https://twitter.com/qtjyh/status/992027187275481088 !! anyway, i hope you enjoy this story!


End file.
